Amante de media noche
by Leah Masen Cullen
Summary: La noche de Bella y Edward mas esperada.One short Lemon 100%


**Bueno este fic lo escribí para un concurso antes de leerme las bases, asi que ya solo se ha quedado como un fic mas.**

**Espero que os guste y dejeis RR.**

**Muchos mimisikosssss**

* * *

Amante de media noche.

**_Mirando por la venta, espero a ese hombre misterioso que me acompaña todas las noches._**

**_Ese hombre misterio que me arranca suspiros y deseo por cada poro de mi piel._**

**_Me acuesto en mi cama y espero impaciente._**

**_Una sombra inunda la habitación y noto su presencia._**

**_En silencio y con cuidado el se posa en el alfeizar de mi ventana._**

_**No hablamos solo descubro mi cuerpo. Nuestro momento ****ha**** llegado y esta noche es la ****más**** especial de ****todas. Él**** desea mi cuerpo y yo el suyo.**_

_**Nos fundimos en un**** tierno pero deseoso beso compartiendo cada momento entre nosotros.**_

**_Marca mi piel con sus manos y mi respiración se va acelerando._**

**_Se despoja de sus ropas y nos tendemos en la cama._**

**_Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo en una delicada caricia, nada lo separa de mis labios, el y yo nada mas._**

**_Entre gemidos que no puedo controlar al sentir sus manos el se separa de mi boca y baja por mi cuerpo entre besos y mordiscos. Se posa en mis senos los besa y lame de una manera deliciosa, no habla, solo siento todo lo que me quiere decir entre sus actos._**

_**Mas tarde, después de encontrarme demasiado lujuriosa al no poder tocarlo, ya que no me deja, sus labios ****siguen**** bajando por mi vientre.**_

**_Mi mano agarra su cabello y lo pega aun más a mi cuerpo caliente y sudoroso._**

**_Perfecto, el es pura pasión contenida, y esa noche solo mío. Me elevo, haciendo que me mire, sus orbes verdes me atraviesan el alma por completa, el es mío, siempre lo supe. Poso mis labios sobre los de el y no dejo que siga recorriendo el camino de mi cuerpo, ahora quiero ser yo la que le haga pasar por todo el calvario que me hace sentir con sus besos._**

**_Se tiende en la cama, me coloco a su lado, no mas que miradas entre nosotros, me acerco lentamente a su oreja y le susurro un Te amo, seguido por un roce de mi lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja._**

_**Gemidos salen de su garganta, sus manos buscan mi cuerpo, pero yo las ****rehúyo****. Sigo bajando por su cuello y su barbilla, haciéndole un pequeño chupetón en el cuello señalando mi terreno.**_

**_Puede que cuando salga de esta habitación que ahora se ha convertido en nuestro lecho de amor, no tenga ni una marca, pero ahora es mi momento._**

**_Continuo bajando por su cuerpo, me encanta acariciar la piel suave y delicada que tiene, ni un solo pelo, nada que pueda molestar a mis caricias._**

_**Sus manos acarician mi espalda y mi cabello, ya que no lo dejo que toque nada ****mas**_

**_Soplo alrededor de su ombligo, haciendo que se estremezca y sigo bajando, encontrándome con una erección perfecta para mi, una caricia delicada hace que en ese instante su cuerpo se relaje, gemidos se le escuchan al contactar mi boca con su erección._**

**_Aspiro su olor mientras que lo miro a los ojos. Amor…Deseo… Pasión, todo reunido en su mirada._**

**_En un instante menos esperado por mi, me encuentro debajo de el, su cuerpo se encaja perfectamente entre el mío, puedo notar su erección rozándose con mi sexo, cosa que me hace querer sentirlo dentro de mi en el menor tiempo._**

_**Me hace suya entre seda y algodón, su cuerpo se funde al ****mío****, encajando a la ****perfección**_

_**Sus movimientos son ****frenético**** y su ritmo pausado.**** Entra y sale de ****mi**** como un perfecto maestro, movimientos delicados hacen que mi cuerpo se estremezca.**_

**_Encarcela mis labios en los suyos, besos desesperados y movimientos cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes. Lo noto cada vez mejor, entrando y saliendo sin dilación. La mejor sensación de ese momento, sin lugar a dudas fue el sonido de nuestros cuerpos fundidos y las reacciones que teníamos al estar juntos._**

_**-No quiero que esta noche acabe nunca, permite que nunca acabe por lo que ****más**** quieras**** Edward, por ****mi**** –le susurraba en el oído, mientras que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. **_

_**Y no tardamos muchos en llegar al máximo placer, la culminación del clímax a la vez, nuestros cuerpos de convulsionaron a la vez, nos abrazamos y vol****vimos a fundir nuestros labios.**_

_**-Esta noche va a ser inolvidable Bella**** –su voz aterciopelada suena en mi oído.**_

_**Me dejo ****l****leva****r**** durante todo ****acto.**_

_**No pienso, na****da más que ****siento**** y dejo que hag****a con mi cuerpo desee.**_

_**Unos mo****m****entos antes de explotar ****desenfunda**** sus colmillos y los clava en mi cuello.**_

_**Un ****escalofrió**** de placer y miedo inunda mi ****ser. Deseando**** este momento y al fin a llegado.**_

_**Mi cuerpo se ****convulsiona**** al mismo tiempo que el suyo.**** Un gemido prolongado nace en mi garganta y sale por mi boca, Sensaciones incontrolables recorren mi cuerpo y mi alma. Sexo, amor, colmillos, por fin.**_

_**Saca sus colmillos de ****mi**** alzando la cabeza hacia ****atrás. Un**** hilo de sangre recorre mi pecho y caemos ****exhaustos**** en la cama.**_

_**Noto como mi cuerpo arde, la ****ponzona**** se ****extiende. Momento**** después ****el desaparece con u****n****a**** sola promesa.**_

_**-Siempre eres y ****serás ****mía**** y ahora para siempre.**_


End file.
